


Día 4: Libros.

by kobaltaoi



Series: Reto de 31 días de APH invernal. [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/kobaltaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur sueña con una vida pasada que no reconoce. Por su bien será mejor que deje de leer libros de ese tema antes de dormir,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Día 4: Libros.

Tomó su espada ensangrentada y gritó:

— Es ahora, compañeros, que nuestra libertad está garantizada, es ahora, compañeros, que grandes tesoros nos esperan.  ¡Al abordaje! —Bramó entre el sonido de los cañones siendo disparados.

Saltó al abordaje con un espontón en la mano, cayó en la cubierta del galeón español al que estaba atacando y el capitán del mismo salió a su encuentro.

— Kirkland —Soltó en medio de la batalla— Hoy no, bastardo —le gritó por encima del rugido de la batalla, apuntándole con un arcabuz que sostenía con la diestra. En la mano zurda sostenía un hacha por si fallaba el tiro, aunque era poco probable dada la nula distancia entre ellos. El arcabuz ya estaba cargado y tenía el dedo en el gatillo. Kirkland se sentía en problemas.

— Mi refinadísimo anfitrión —Hizo una reverencia exagerada. La gente a su alrededor se había detenido para ver el enfrentamiento entre capitanes— Pero si no es nadie más que mi amigo, mi grandísimo amigo, Don Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

— Púdrete Kirkland, de ésta no sales con vida.

Las armas de los seguidores del pirata llamado Kirkland apuntaron con presteza a la figura del capitán del galeón español. Kirkland, con una seña de la mano les pidió que no intervinieran. Extendió su espontón hasta que quedó a centímetros de la cara de Antonio.

— Dispara si es lo que pretendes.

Antonio dudó, un recuerdo en su mente se sincronizó con otro en la cabeza de Kirkland. Un momento íntimo de debilidad le paseo entre sus recuerdos, invocado por el otro hombre. Un momento cálido donde ambos suspiraban los nombres del otro y mordían, arañaban, embestían, todo como justo en ese momento, solo que en vez de fines bélicos había amor.

— Sabes que lo haré, Arthur.

Arthur frunció el ceño y retiró el espontón.

— Es todo por hoy, aquí no hay nada de valor, nos vamos

Sus hombres le siguieron mientras él se daba la vuelta. Volvió el rostro solo para clavarse en la memoria el rostro de Antonio y entonces lo vio apuntar.

Se escuchó una detonación y entonces el mundo se volvió negro.

Luego hubo una luz.

— ¿Arthur? —La voz preocupada de Antonio le hizo ponerse en guardia — ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Gritabas en sueños.

Arthur miró a sus alrededores asustado. Habían cosas extrañas y se encontraba en una salita modesta en el siglo XXI. Sí, había sido un sueño.

— Creo que deberías dejar de leer a Emilio Salgari, hablabas de cosas como piratas y traidores. Deberías soñar conmigo mejor.

Si su pareja se enteraba de que soñaba de vez en cuando con él como su enemigo, como si fueran recuerdos de otra vida, quizás no se lo perdonaría, o quizás lo miraría como si estuviera loco.

Arthur guardaría esos detalles para sí mismo.

— Creo que tienes razón, comienza a afectarme —Se sobó la nuca y fue recibido por una sonrisa amable, diferente a la del rostro del capitán español que lo miraba sin piedad, sin una pizca de amor, más bien con odio mientras le apuntaba con un arcabuz y disparaba contra su pecho.

— Deja el libro a un lado, hice churros, creo que deberíamos usarlos para merendar ya que es tarde.

Sí, dejaría de leer esa clase de libros por el bien de su relación.


End file.
